A Cinderella story
by the daily whatever
Summary: At nine years old Machi's father died and was now living with her step mother. Working in diner, hard times at school the only thing that gets her through the day are her messages from 'Romeo' her mystery man. Little does she know that her 'Romeo' is really Yuki, the prince of the school when she's mearly a servant. Hope you like and please review. Yuki and Machi romance.Film based
1. Chapter 1: The story of me

**A new story, yay, I tend to say this for every new story I do don't I. This story is based on the film 'A Cinderella story'. I saw the film a few days ago and I kept on thinking it would be a great pair of Yuki and Machi. I may change it up a bit here and there, but all in I will keep it in tune of the original movie and story line, mostly because I love it. If you haven't seen the film yet, I highly recommend it because it's such a girly film, so this will be a girly story, I guess, right on with the story… **

Once upon a time there was a princess who lived in a beautiful castle on a hill with a loving family. Okay no, it wasn't a castle on a hill it was a home in a small town and I'm not a princess. My name is Machi and I'm sixteen years old and living with somewhat an evil step mom and two step sisters, who I'm not scared to say, are a pain in my ass. I wasn't always this quiet and annoyed all the time. There was actually a time when I was happy but that died, along with my father.

I remember him well, he was so happy and friendly with a smile that could light up the room, no the world even. I was only nine when he died, but so much had happened those last few months before it happened. We always used to play baseball and go to his diner, the best one in town I might add. On my ninth birthday I remember Mayuko, one of my best friends event though she was twenty two and she was a waitress at the diner, but right before I was going to blow out my candles she said, "Make a wish sweetheart." But what else did I need, I had great friends and a great father and a great life until…

Until my father ran right into a woman in the diner, little did I know that they would soon marry her, bring with her, her two daughters. One night my dad and I were reading from my favourite book, a book of fairy tales and I asked, "Where do princesses go to college dad?" He was silent for a while, he was probably in shock at how random that question was but he finally said, "They go to, um, Princeton." "Then I'll go there." I said and he laughed and so did I but I stopped soon because my attention was drawn to my snow globe, the snow practical were curving the glass globe by itself. It didn't take us long to figure out that we were in the middle of an earthquake because the walls began to shake and shatter and we heard the screaming of my step mom, "HELP! Honey, where are you?" She was yelling pleadingly. He stood up and was leaving when I grabbed his hand and said, "Don't go." "Don't worry, I'll be right back, I promise." He said and with that he let go of my hand to help my step mom.

My dad died that night, and if I knew that, that was going to be the last thing I was going to say to thing I would have said at east that I loved him, no love him. Seven years later and all I am is a prisoner in my own home thanks to my step monster. In my fathers will he left everything to her, the diner, the house and unfortunately me.

Waking up at the sound of the intercom in my room was not pleasant. "Machi? Sweetie, wake up. You who Machi? MACHI!" Stella yelled into the intercom, Stella by the way was my step monsters name, this yelling fit woke me up then and there. I push the button down and say, "Morning Stella, what's up?" I get out of bed and try and make my way around my small room, I wouldn't call it a room mostly because I was forced to move into the small attic instead of my normal sized room.

"I need you to go and do the breakfast run at the diner and get my breakfast ready." I yawn and agree and get up, dressed and head down stairs. Stella was down stairs in the garden, tanning while my two step sisters were in the pool doing their synchronised swimming, their names are Rose and Daisy, I know right, I'm not surprised they get bullied more for being twins with those names. I guess you're wondering why I have a Japanese name and they don't, well it's rather simple. My father and biological mother were Japanese and Stella is full on American but moved to Japan because of her third, yes third marriage. I hand her a plate of salmon and say, "Here you go Stella." I try and sound cheery, not tired and fed up.

"Is this the English salmon?" She asks and I nod. "Good now go to the diner and do the breakfast round."  
"But Stella I have a test that I really need to study for, so I was wondering if-"  
"No, Machi listen. People go to school to get smarter so that one day they will get a job. You already have a job, so it's like skipping a step, now go." I didn't argue I just grabbed my school bag and car key and headed out the front door getting sprayed by sprinklers. I try to turn them off but Stella kept telling me not to.

"But Stella, we have to. We're in the middle of a drought."  
"I don't care, no go."

God doesn't she even care, even a little bit. I was angry as hell when I got in my car but I suddenly got a text. I was surprised until I saw it was my mystery guy. His name was 'Romeo', original right? We have been texting, emailing, cyber chatting for months now and we met on the school website. I could have met him at school and not even know it, well that's actually doubtful. I only have two friends, one guy and one girl, well woman, Mayuko from the diner and a guy from my class whose name is Manabe. Sad right, I had no time to think I had to go to the diner and then pick up Manabe for school. But all I wanted to do was answer the text from my own real life Romeo.

**Hope you like, don't be confused too much by the way I write because I tend to write past and present tense. Sorry I'll try to work on it more, to make the story clearer. I really hope you liked and please review, thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2: Texting

**Okay, so this is the world's longest wait but I'm here and ready to write, so here we go, on with the story. **

As Machi pulled up to the house where Manabe lived to see his father cleaning his car and stopped and called for Manabe to come down stairs.

"Hey Machi, how are you today?"

"Fine, how are you sir?"

"Fine, Manabe will be down in a minute."

"Kay." Machi said and put on the radio listening to 'The Killers' but stopped it when she saw Manabe. He was wearing a full red outfit that looked like a fail version of a gangsta.

"Manabe, what the hell are you wearing?" Machi asked as he sat in the car next to her.

"I'm an actor; I need to settle into my character."

"What's your character; the fail gangsta?"

"Funny."

"Seriously, go change."

Machi said and he sighed and walked back to his house to get changed. When they reached school they saw a parking spot that was free until a big car took it and a bunch of teenagers got out of it. Machi was annoyed when she saw Arisa get out of the car, Arisa had always made fun of the way Machi looked, dressed, acted, the fact that she only had a one friend. Machi didn't dare to tell her that she had another woman as a friend because she would probably just make it all worse.

"Hey diner girl, can I have a breakfast burrito. Thank you." A black and white haired boy said, she just shook her head and stopped to see Yuki walk out of the car but Arisa walked right over to him and kissed his cheek, which made Machi cringe.

"How can so much ego be in one relationship?" Machi asked Manabe.

"I don't know, but I wonder what they say about you."

"Please they don't even notice me."

"This zone is for cool people only, no geeks." Arisa said to them making her friends laughed and walked off.

"And you thought they didn't notice you." Manabe said.

Soon Machi found a parking spot and walked into school. In the school they ran into Nao.

"Oh hello Manabe, Machi, you look lovely today like always."

"Oh thank you Nao." Machi said smiling.

"Oh if you'll excuse me I must talk to my home planet." Nao said as he began to talk to this round ball thing with antennas sticking out of it.

"Man he's weird."

"At least he's happy." Machi said. Her phone rang, "Oh I gotta' go, bye."

"Ah yes the mystery man who you still don't know." Manabe said as she walked off.

Machi had been texting a guy from the Princeton chat line about four months ago. As Machi sat in the court yard and got a text from him saying, "Looks like our English teacher has too much on her hands."

Machi looked over to see their clumsy teacher drop a bunch of books and she laughed but looked around to find if there was a guy texting but there were at least ten of them all around.

"Do you go to the same school as me?" Machi texted to him. (Can someone tell me the name of the school.)

"Yes, wait you're a girl right. Cuz' if you are I'll kick your ass."

"I'm not a guy." The school bell rang and she texted him goodbye. When Yuki got her text her text goodbye to her too, all the while thinking who this girl is.

**Well I hope you like and please R&R.**


End file.
